life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
One of the Boys
The 11th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: The Superstition War Synopsis: Hugh dreams about being in a house full of brothers. As Hugh's new brothers weren't who he expected, his dream became different when he became a girl with 10 brothers. Transcript: It was a chaotic day in the Lawson home. Hugh was trying to do his homework when all of his sisters came into the room. Alana: Hugh, you need to come to the mall with me to pick out my prom dress. Hugh: What? Amanda: Well, you STILL haven't told me what you thought of my latest masterpiece! Amanda held up an abstract portrait of herself. Hugh: It's terrible. Now please- Angela: And I NEED a sparring partner for tomorrow's wrestling match! Hugh: No way! Abby: Well, I need a word that rhymes with doom. Hugh: Flume, gloom, tomb. Now please. Anna: Well, I need you to help me get through this hard Mario level! Hugh started to get overwhelmed with all of his sisters' requests. Hugh: Will you guys just SHUT UP! Man. I wish I had brothers! Hugh took his books and stormed out. Alicia: Brothers, eh. I think I have an idea. Audrey: Oh please. What are you possibly going to do? Ashley: Yeah. He wished for something incredibly drastic. Alicia: Oh. I know what I'm doing. Hang on. A while later, Alicia went into Hugh's room with a wristwatch. Hugh: What are you doing here, Alicia? I need to study. Alicia: I know. But I pondered your wish a while ago. And behold! A wristwatch that can transport you to another dimension. Maybe even a dimension where you have 10 brothers instead of 10 sisters. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: That is the craziest idea you ever had. No way would it actually work. Alicia: Oh, but it does. I tested it a while ago and I went to a universe where I was a cat! It was sweet! Hugh: Okay, okay. Let's see what this thing can really do. Hugh put on the wristwatch. Alicia: To activate the portal, press the button on the side. Hugh rolled his eyes and pushed the button. Nothing came up. Hugh: See. This watch is bogus and you know it. A portal began opening. Alicia: Oh really? Look at this! Hugh turned around and saw the portal. Hugh: NO WAY! This is amazing! Alicia began maniacally laughing. Alicia: YES! I KNEW it would work! Go in and live that wish of yours! Alicia pushed Hugh into the portal. After a long wormhole, Hugh landed in a house very similar to his own. Hugh: Alicia, this is exactly the same dimension. Hugh looked around. Hugh: Alicia? She was nowhere to be found. Hugh shrugged and went downstairs. 10 boys were crowded around the TV. Alan (boy Alana): Man. This episode of Boy Meets World is fantastic! Hugh was confused. Boy Meets World? His favorite show was GIRL Meets World. Amadeus (boy Amanda): And I am stoked to complete my new masterpiece! Amadeus held up a half finished painting of the family. So far, it was very detailed and precise. Hugh's eyes bugged out. Amanda NEVER painted anything that good. Andrew (boy Angela): Well. I'm off to the gym. I know none of you want to join me, so I'll call my soccer teammate and see if he wants to join me. Hugh was shocked. Angela usually pushed HIM to work out at the gym! Abbott (boy Abby): My poem is complete. I can't wait for you guys to hear it! Hugh was shocked again. Usually Abby needs LOTS of help with her poems. Andre (boy Anna): I've decided to create my own video game. Yep. It'll be awesome! Hugh was amazed. Anna NEVER wanted to create her own video games. She always wanted to play some cheesy popular brand-name video game. Allister (boy Alison): Also, tonight's the night I show off my new comedy skills. Does anyone have a pie? Hugh rolled his eyes. Yep. Exactly the same as Alison. Ashton (boy Ashley): Austin, you don't have to go mudding with me if you don't want to... Austin (boy Audrey): Thanks, Ashton...but I think I WILL join you this time. The boy twins hugged. Hugh was amazed. No way would Audrey and Ashley ever find something in common. Ambrose (boy Amber): The new Cody Perry music video is on! Check it! On the TV was a male singer who looked a lot like Katy Perry, but had a deep, melodious, opera voice as he was singing. Hugh was shocked. This was WAAAAAY better than Amber's pop star junk! Alex (boy Alicia): Also, I took the liberty of preparing your homework assignments. I am willing to help anyone of you... Alan: No thanks! Hope and I were going to study together. And I think we'll finally nail it! Alex: Very well. I'll just finish MY homework by myself, then. Hugh was amazed. Not only did Alana and Howie never study...Alicia never took no for an answer when she wanted to tutor the rest of his sisters. Hugh: OKAY! I'm staying right here! The Lawson brothers stared at Hugh. Alan: Of course you are, bro! Come sit down! Hugh was confused. Bro? So his wish for having 10 brothers actually came true. This was amazing! Hugh: Oh yeah! I'm in! After a while, Hugh and his new brothers had a lot of fun all day. Hugh taught Alan how to drive. He also posed for a picture that Amadeus was painting. He played basketball with Andrew. Abbott and Hugh went to the cemetery to pay their respects to their dead great-grandfather. Hugh and Andre played the video game that Andre created all by himself. Allister helped Hugh become a witty comedian. Hugh helped Ashton and Austin with their homework. Ambrose sang a cover of a Cody Perry song just for Hugh. And Alex and Hugh studied together. Hugh's wristwatch began to beep. Then it had a brief message from Alicia. It said: You need to come home now! Mom and Dad are looking all over for you! Hugh was resistant. No way was he leaving! This universe was amazing! Hugh: I am staying! He threw his wristwatch in the kitchen trashcan. The other brothers just looked at Hugh. Hugh: I'm one of you now! Staying forever! The other brothers just ignored him. Hugh: Whatever. This will be sweet. The next day, Hugh got up ecstatic. Until he found that his whole room was rearranged and Alan was in the same room as him. Hugh: Huh? I have my own room! Alan: No you don't. Hugh: So that would explain all the constant phone calls in the middle of the night! Alan nodded. Alan: Yeah. But you'll get used to it. Hugh rolled his eyes. He highly doubts it. Hugh went to the the bathroom. There was a really long line. Hugh was shocked. There's rarely a long line in his dimension! Hugh: Do you know how long we'll have to stand here? I have to go so bad! Ashton turned to Hugh. Ashton: Just go on the rug! It's no big deal! Hugh was disgusted. That was not an option. Austin: Of course, if the rug doesn't suit you... JUST HOLD IT! We ALL are waiting. Hugh absolutely couldn't hold it. After a while, the line finally cleared up and it was Hugh's turn. Hugh: FINALLY! He rushed in and did his business. After a while, the day got harder and harder for Hugh. Having 10 brothers WASN'T as fun as he originally thought. He got his wristwatch out of the trash. There was a message from Alicia. It said: I regret to inform you... But the dimensions will all collide. Meaning, you'll be in this dimension forever...but in a completely different form. Hugh was nervous. What could possibly happen now? In the middle of the night, something weird DID happen. Hugh woke up to his own room again... but wait! His walls were covered with boy band posters, a pic of a girl version of him with girl versions of his friends, Tomas and Jimmy, and there was a LOT of makeup on his dresser and in the closet was skirts, dresses, cute skinny jeans, and blouses, with heels, ugg boots, and flip flops. Hugh looked in the mirror. He's become a girl! Alan entered his room. Alan: Holly, you promised me you'd choose an outfit for the prom. Hugh was more shocked. Holly?! Hugh/Holly: I'm coming, I'm coming. Great. Now his voice was totally high pitched! The girly Hugh went to the bathroom. He was NOT used to being a girl. But what could possibly go wrong here? As the day went on, he was totally mistaken. Ashton: Holly, you promised to take Landon, Meyer, Milos, Garth, and I to the arcade today! Remember? Hugh didn't remember doing any of that. And how'd Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen swap genders, too? This was even weirder! Finally, it all made sense. This wasn't reality! Hugh awoke suddenly in his original dimension. This was just a really weird dream. Hugh: I guess I'm back to my regular self. His sisters all heard the commotion and rushed in. Alana: Are you okay? Amanda: Yeah! We could hear you. Talking in your sleep. Hugh turned red from embarrassment. Hugh: Did I really do that? Alicia: Yeah. Something like, "I'm in the wrong dimension! Alicia, take me back!" Hugh: Oh. I'm sorry. Audrey: Why? Hugh: I'm sorry if I wished you guys to be any different. I love you all a lot. Hugh began to cry. Hugh: And the way I've treated you. And- Alicia felt his forehead. Alicia: Yep. Seems feverish. We're going to need to give him some Tylenol stat! Hugh: I'm fine. I just love you all! He hugged all his sisters while they had confused looks. Category:Episodes